


fact check

by TR33G1RL



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dorks in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, human lie detector test thing, rated m because of some suggestive themes but no actual sex, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: Lucci tells Kaku he has feelings for him. Kaku doesn't believe him. Lucci tells Kaku that he can prove it.
Relationships: Kaku/Rob Lucci
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	fact check

The doors are locked and the lights are dimmed in Blueno's bar, only the light from the sconces providing illumination for the four CP9 agents that inhabit the building. Blueno stands behind the counter, cleaning and wiping down the glasses with methodical precision, as the other agents sit at the bar and pour over all the information they’ve gathered since their last meeting, which was exactly one week prior. Talking during these meetings is rare, short sentences only spoken into the dense air when there is new information that needs to be shared.

Kaku glances up as he passes a paper to Lucci, who meets his eyes and gives a nod in quiet acknowledgement. In turn, Kaku offers him a quirk of his lips, the more friendly equivalent to Lucci’s actions. The taller agent doesn't give a response further than the flicker of his eyes over Kaku's lips, the glance as quick and light as a single finger tracing the rim of a teacup. For a moment, a thought of an incomplete metaphor about delicate touches and finely painted cups and fingers dipping into hot and honeyed tea flashes through Lucci's mind. He pushes it out of his consciousness, though he can already tell he will not be able to do the same when he's asleep and dreaming.

Not a word is exchanged between any agent as they all examine the information passed between them. Files and papers exchange hands, fingers pointing in a silent beckon to see a different paper from across the table. The silence only lasts for a few more moments before it’s interrupted by Lucci clearing his throat.

All eyes move to the sudden noise, their well trained instincts set off by the slightest sound. Lucci nods approvingly at his fellow assassins’ quick reaction. "I have a plan for how to proceed with our mission next week,” Lucci announces calmly. “As we discussed, our next step should be to seduce the banker who handles Galley-la's transactions to find out if Iceburg has been sending money to any outside sources to bribe them into hiding the Pluton blueprints.” In unison, everyone nods. Synchronicity from living so closely and with high risk hanging over their heads. “The banker is a man who comes to Blueno’s bar often, and has been seen going home with many of the other male customers. Due to this, and the fact that Blueno will be working at the bar, I am the only available option to seduce the banker. Kaku will play the role of lookout. This will all happen next Tuesday. Any questions?" Lucci concludes, sharp eyes moving between each of the other CP9 members.

Blueno and Khalifa shake their heads, short, quick movements that don't even disturb the air around them. They both understand what Lucci is saying, and more importantly, what Lucci  _ isn't  _ saying, which is arguably more important. 

Kaku, on the other hand, is confused by Lucci's wording, and his brows draw together ever so slightly as he discreetly regards Lucci, examining him as if he’s a particularly difficult chess partner, which he has been known to be. Of course, Lucci's carefully guarded expression, the best poker face that Kaku has ever seen, gives away nothing. "I’ve a few questions, and I'd like to talk ‘bout the details of Tuesday night, if we could," he says coolly, maintaining the serious expression and manner he uses when he's away from the eyes Water 7 and is instead holding the metaphorical knife to their mayor's back.

Lucci's eyes, golden as candlelight, slide back to Kaku, looking at him for just a moment too long before he nods. "That is agreeable." His gaze shifts back to Khalifa and Blueno, who look at him with something hidden behind their carefully statuesque expression. His eyes narrow a fraction, and both Blueno and Khalifa meet his glare head-on, unafraid of facing Lucci’s wrath because they know he can't say anything in this position. “Blueno, Khalifa," Lucci's words are sharp, his tongue a knife-like threat. "You both may leave. Kaku and I will see you tomorrow.”

Two sets of eyes - one of chilled blue waters, the other of cold, untouched gold metals - watch as the other two members silently make their way out of the building, Blueno leaving the keys to the bar on a table near the door before it closes behind them, leaving Kaku and Lucci alone to the silence that they share.

Obviously, Lucci already knows what Kaku is going to ask him about. There is no question about it, Lucci is about to be questioned about why the team leader of CP9 has just gone back on something he’d said to Kaku for the first time many years ago, and something he’s said many times since. Lucci had known that the plan he had created would set off Kaku’s curiosity, and now there is no way to hide his own thoughts and inner workings. He draws in a silent breath before setting his shoulders in a straight line, making himself appear to be the steel fortress he always presents himself as before he turns on his bar stool to face Kaku on his right. “Yes, Kaku?” he queries, voice steady as the mountains. “What questions did you have for me?”

The swordsman’s brows lift in not quite surprise, but something a step below it. Sitting next to Lucci, he turns to face him and lets one elbow rest on the bar before letting his palm cradle his chin. “Don’t play dumb with me, ya know what I’m ‘bout to ask.” Kaku’s eyes are sharp in the low light of the bar, knives pressed against skin under the cover of dark. “Ya told me  _ several times _ that ya hate playin’ the part of ‘bait’ on missions, ‘nd would rather I do it ‘cause I’m better at it anyway.” Kaku’s words are careful, calculated in his relaxed and informal accent as his eyes play the role of forceps, tweezers and scalpel as he examines Lucci’s words and actions. “We created my persona to be more “friendly” with everyone, ‘nd this is the kinda mission I’d should be takin’. Ya  _ know _ that,” Kaku emphasizes, leaning forward, his gaze attempting to pierce Lucci’s, only for it to end up being an impasse, a clash of swords of equal ferocity. “Lucci, if I’m doin’ a shitty job, just lemme know.”

Lucci doesn’t budge at Kaku’s words or looks, though he won’t lie that Kaku’s final words stir up some indignation on the other agent’s behalf. “You are far from a bad agent, Kaku, and I know you are aware of it,” he replies, words a cool breeze as his own eyes try to pin Kaku in place. It doesn’t work, still a stand-off of two very strong wills. “I simply have a reason I would rather take your place for this mission than have you seduce our target. While we have set up your persona to be more sociable, it does not break character too much for me to be the one seducing the banker, and as I said, I have reasons that it would be more beneficial for me to take your place.”

“Oh yeah?” Kaku scoffs, leaning back as he crosses his arms. “An’ what kinda ‘reason’ is that?”

Ah, Lucci knew there was no way to truly avoid this question. Time to pay the piper, he supposes. With a huff of a sigh, Lucci lets his hands rest on his thighs as he bluntly says, "To put it simply, Kaku, I will be the one seducing the target because I can't stand the idea of you allowing someone else to touch you in such ways." Lucci lets the truth settle in the air, watching Kaku expectantly for his reaction.

Kaku barks out a laugh, lips pulled into a crooked grin as he asks, "What, ya jealous, Lucci?" The question sounds like a tease, a taunt, as he cocks his eyebrow. When Lucci’s lips don’t pull into a wicked grin that signifies that he’s laughing at his own dark sense of humor, Kaku can feel his heart pause, the slightest hint of confusion pulling at his mind.

"That is what I'm telling you, yes,” Lucci confirms with a slight nod. He’s no bashful maiden or shy bachelor, his cheeks don’t color and his hands don’t grow clammy and he doesn’t swallow around the dryness in his throat. His breathing remains even and his heart rate calm in the sheer fact of the statement. It’s simply the truth, and he refuses to fear it. The sky is blue, as is the ocean. Fire is hot and ice is cold. One comes before two comes before three comes before four. The moon spins around the earth and the earth spins around the sun. Lucci feels rage in his veins whenever he sees Kaku leave the bar with someone else’s hand on his waist, and his fists clench when, the next day, he sees marks just  _ barely _ peeking out of the collar of Kaku’s shirt, and he continues working after the split second after he has the thought of covering those marks with his own mouth and making them his.

The sharp metal, sunshine and saltwater laughter dies in an instant as Kaku’s calculating stare moves over Lucci’s face, disbelief and doubt written all over the swordsman’s features. “Oh yeah?” he asks, words bordering on monotone because they’re merely there to fill the silence as Kaku tries to figure out what’s going to happen next. “If I’m honest, I’m not so sure I believe ya, Lucci,” he replies, shaking his head. 

Lucci nods a single time before his hand moves to the sleeve of his suit’s jacket. “I had thought you might not. However, I have a way to prove it.” He unbuttons the sleeve’s cuff neatly, his motions practiced and polished as he carefully rolls his sleeve up to his elbow. He does the same with his shirt, crisp folds in the expensive fabric as he exposes his forearm, muscled like a statue with his veins like the veining in marble. Without a moment of hesitation, he offers his bared arm to Kaku, the soft, veined side facing up, vulnerable. When Kaku just stares at him, eyes a bit wide from shock, Lucci pushes his arm closer to the other agent. “Check my pulse. You will feel if I’m lying, right? You’ll feel the truth.”

There’s a moment where skepticism flashes across Kaku’s face and mind, but he supposes that he can humor Lucci and try. Uncrossing his arms, he reaches forward to hold onto Lucci’s forearm with one hand as two fingers on his other hand find the strong, steady pulse that thrums against the thin layer of skin on the underside of Lucci’s wrist. There’s a moment when only the soft sounds of both mens’ breathing fills the space between them as Kaku finds Lucci’s base heart rate. After he counts and finds the average beats per minute, Kaku nods to himself. Looking into Lucci’s eyes to trace his expression as he performs a human lie detector test. “Alright, I’m ready when you-”

“I’ve always admired that you’ve learned this skill.” Lucci’s voice is calm as still waters as he speaks, knowing damn well his heart rate will stay steady through his confession. “It’s now easy, and you picked it up as if it was as easy as breathing. I only wished you had asked to practice on me when you were learning.” That’s very much the truth; he remembers the sting of jealousy he felt when watching Kaku test his new skill with the other CP9 members, but not receiving the same request.

Kaku blinks, his eyes still fixed on Lucci’s as he feels no rise in the pulse beneath his fingertips. “Uh, thank ya,” he replies, unsure how to reply to such a freely given compliment. Lucci isn’t quite known for those after all, much less for saying that he wished for anything. 

“I also wish I could find more reasons to touch you than I do,” Lucci continues, expression neutral besides this unnamable emotion that Kaku finds in his eyes, something Kaku knows is meant for him alone. “Everytime our hands touch or our legs brush against each other, I hope that my cravings will be satisfied, even if only for a day. But,” Lucci says, chuckling softly as he shakes his head, “I only want more.”

There’s no jump, no hitch, not so much as a stumble in Lucci’s heartbeat as Kaku’s fingers feel the steady drumming under the skin. Kaku tries not to be surprised by that, and in some ways, he isn’t. However, Lucci’s calmness with his feelings, his forwardness and fondness, make his brain tumble like a ship on rough waters. “Oh-... Okay, that’s uh…” No words, sentences, or fully thought-out statements come to Kaku’s mind as he wets his dry lips with his tongue. He notices the way Lucci’s eyes follow the movement, and something about the way that shar gaze lingers on his lips and the way Lucci’s lips part ever so slightly as he watches makes Kaku’s brain stutter for a moment.

Lucci’s pulse is still steady, he knows it is and knows it will continue to be as he says, “I want to kiss you right now. I always do, but when we are alone like this, the feeling is even stronger. With your hands on me, the desire is the strongest I’ve felt.” Lucci breathes every word like they are his air, and he’s willingly giving up his breath to say them.

Kaku’s own breathing catches in his throat for a moment before he says a shaky, “Fuck, o-okay.” It’s ironic, how the steadiness of Lucci’s pulse is what’s making Kaku feel like the earth is shaking on its axis.

A wry grin pulls onto Lucci’s lips as he watches Kaku’s cheeks take on the faintest of colors. “If you would like more proof, I could tell you of how I want to be the only one to bandage your wounds, or how I watch you clean your swords because you always think aloud when you tend to them, or how I use your tools on the days you’re not working because I can feel the imprint your hands have left against my skin.” Steady, steady, steady; a fact is steady and Lucci knows his feelings to be fact. “Or I could tell you of how I think of waking next to you, of holding you against me, of kissing you breathless and wordless and thoughtless-”

Lucci’s words are cut off as Kaku leans forward to cut him off with a soft, lingering kiss that Lucci meets with ease, his free hand coming up to gently rest against Kaku’s jaw. Lucci presses into the kiss softly, but with desire and want flickering at the edges of his actions as he tries to press his love into Kaku’s skin, to let it paint itself on Kaku’s lips.

The kiss breaks too soon in Lucci’s opinion, and when he feels the warmth of Kaku’s lips - which he’s craved for so long - leave his own, he chases after them. He manages to steal the slightest ghost of a kiss before his eyes open to find Kaku smiling softly in return at him. “Alright, I think I can believe ya,” he tells Lucci with a breathless chuckle. “You’re certainly-”

“I am,” Lucci replies without a moment of hesitation. His hand is still cradling Kaku’s face, and the contact makes him want more. “May I kiss you again?”

Kaku hardly has time to nod before Lucci is dragging him in again, pressing their lips together as if oxygen was only a trivial annoyance and he only needed Kaku to fill his bloodstream and make his pulse thrum at its perfect, steady pace.


End file.
